


Monster News

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Winchester news is monster news. That’s how it’s been, how it is, and how it will be for a long time to come.But things have changed.





	

Winchester news is monster news.

Has been for years.

They are one of the few hunters who won’t bother you if you won’t go after humans, after all.

On top of... saving the world what, five times now?

Which means that anything they get up to is naturally important.

Winchester news is monsters news.

It’s always interesting, and at times scary. Apocalypses. Saving the world. Killing the bad ones.

Because that’s the thing.

They might use the Winchesters to scare their children into behaving, but they know they only go after those who harm or kill humans.

And that is fair enough, really.

Winchester news is monster news.

And that’s how it always will be.

Until it isn’t.

* * *

 

By now, Mel isn’t even surprised, no matter how outrageous the news is.

Things have been... strange in the last couple of months.

But the Winchesters splitting up, and not only that, but for Dean, the older, leaving Sam behind...

No one saw this coming.

Sitting in her lake, she’s not sure she believes the rumours, until a gold coin falls into her lap and the old Gaelic incantation she has not hear in years is chanted.

Two men are waiting for her at the shore.

They look dangerous enough for her to be cautious as she steps out.

As always, she immediately misses the water caressing her skin. Air suffocates her.

“What is your wish?” she asks in Gaelic.

The smaller one (not that it says much, they’re both at least a foot taller than her) answers her, “We bring you news.”

She’s impressed how closely he sticks to the traditional formula.

“Good or bad?”

He hesitates at that, and she takes a step back, feels the water flowing around her feet.

“No – wait – “

The taller one raises his hands.

“We’re not here to harm you. We’re here to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“Have you heard about the Men of Letters? Tall, good suits, sound like James Bond?”

She has heard something, that’s for sure. And the way he talks about them, his expression...

She suddenly remembers that she lost contact to a friend of hers, a vampire, about a month ago. She swallows.

“They are after monsters. Every single one. Doesn’t matter if they keep clean or not.”

“But I don’t harm – “

“We know that” the other one interjects, placing a hand on his friend’s arm –

Oh. By the looks they give each other, they’re more than friends.

“But the population of fish in your lake has been... fluctuating” he continues. “It’s enough to notice.”

“We just want you to be safe” the green-eyed guy adds.

She’s touched. From the looks of them, they are clearly hunters, but they are going out of their way to warn her.

She nods.

“I’m Mel.”

“Dean” he say, taking his boyfriend’s hand and grinning at him.

“And this is Cas.”

“Dean – “

She remembers.

“Winchester? And the angel!?”

They need a bit more time to explain after that.

It’s the beginning of a life-long friendship.

* * *

 

It’s not easy to go vegan as a djinn. At all.

His species is meant to suck humans dry via dreaming, he can’t help it. And in a way, it’s a nice way to go, he supposes.

But after he turned eighteen, he still left his family, determined to either get clean or die trying.

And as it turns out, it’s possible to exist just feasting on dreams a normal human has.

Maybe they are related to incubi after all.

It still leaves the human somewhat exhausted the next day, so he moved into a big apartment building and took care to change his address every few years.

Still, it apparently wasn’t enough.

Because one day two men burst into his apartment at night. He’s so busy feeding off the man in apartment 312, it takes so much concentration when he’s not in the same room as them, and they jump him before he can get his bearings.

He comes so far as to think _end of the line_ when he sees the dagger dipped in lamb’s blood, and then two other guys show up.

He thinks they’re reinforcements, and is terribly confused when they turn out to be here to save him.

Isn’t it usually the other way around?

The others don’t even know what hit them, but soon enough they’re unconscious.

“Sorry, man. We planned to get her sooner.”

The green-eyed one extends his hand.

“Dean Winchester. This is Cas.”

“Al” he introduces himself.

“Not that I’m not thankful – but aren’t you lot normally on their side?”

“Not when all you do is cause massive “lucid dreaming”” Cas says, making quoty fingers.

Wow. Those are some major heart eyes Dean has got going on.

“So you’ll... let me go?”

“Sure. There’s just – you don’t happen to be able to wipe people’s memories, do you?” Dean asks, gesturing towards the two unconscious men.

He’s only too glad to help out with that.

* * *

 

Their leader wears a grim expression as she stands up tonight.

Lucie has the impression that they’ll have to move again.

She’s right.

“I – I don’t know how to say this” she begins her address, “but... Tamara’s nest has been wiped out.”

Silence descends over them until Toby asks, slowly, “Even the – “

“Yes, the youngest members as well.”

They’d never even touched human blood. They all know it.

“How – “

“That’s the good news – if there even is good news at this point. I got a call from Dean Winchester.”

“The Dean Winchester?” Toby asks. “Lethal, strong, extraordinary hunter?”

“Exactly. He is against the so-called “Men of Letters” agenda to wipe all monster of the face of the earth.”

“How can we know we can trust them?”

“Simple” the leader announces. “He’s left his family because he didn’t agree with their policies, and he’s been in a relationship with the angel Castiel for the last few months – “

“Wait” Toby says, pronouncing what they all think, “they weren’t together before”?

* * *

 

Winchester news is monster news.

That’s how it’s been, how it is, and how it will be for a long time to come.

But things have changed.

Before, monsters were curious, worried to hear about what the Winchesters got up to; according to the stories they heard, they could easily kill everything that came across them.

That is still true.

But one of them has changed. One of them has been driving around the country with their angel friend, and he’s _helping_ them.

Ever since he showed up on the hunting scene, Dean Winchester has been the boogie man parents use to send their children to bed.

Now, he becomes the guardian angel, the hero who shows up at the end of the story if a child has been kind and good and saves everyone.

While the children are asleep, the parents continue whispering.

_They just saved a coven in New Orleans –_

_I heard they warned these succubi just in time –_

_Jo took out this rogue rugaru a week ago, they showed up to thank him. Gave him their number, he won’t shut up about it –_

Winchester news is monster news.

But Winchester news has taken on a whole new meaning. 


End file.
